Cativeiro Mal Sucedido
by Mel Thewlis
Summary: O que aconteceria se Lord Voldemort desejasse o filho de Lupin e Tonks como seu seguidor, acreditando que este seria também um lobisomem? Spoilers de DH.
1. Sou levada à força da casa de meus pais

Notas: _infelizmente, como todos vocês sabem, eles não me pertecem, mas sim pertencem à Rowling (se fossem meus, Lupin e Tonks teriam suas vidas felizes cuidando e educando o Teddy, duma forma que todos nós fãs imaginamos até hoje._

_Realmente espero que vocês gostem da fanfic, pois escrevi com muito carinho s2_

_Boa leitura :D  
_

Então, sou Ninfadora Tonks, casada com Remo Lupin, mãe de Teddy Lupin. Acho que ao mais vocês já sabem quem sou. Remo e eu nos casamos no verão de 1997, e tudo estava indo muito bem. Levávamos uma vida tranquila, apesar de ele ainda ter medo de causar-me algum mal durante a lua cheia. Havia aproximadamente dois meses do nosso casamento, descobri que estava grávida. Eu fiquei extremamente feliz, só faltava que lançasse faíscas com a varinha pelos ares. Porém, a segunda parte interessada na história, Remo, não gostou nadinha disso, pois acreditava que a criança nasceria um lobisomem, assim como ele; ainda assim, acabou aceitando que independente do que viesse a acontecer, nada contra isso ele poderia fazer.

Felizmente, Remo conseguiu um emprego como professor de História, de 5ª a 8ª série – e eu ainda não entendo como os trouxas conseguem estudar tanto, ainda tem mais depois dessas turmas! - numa escola trouxa, somente no período vespertino, para não precisar faltar ao emprego durante as semanas de lua cheia, pois chegava em casa pela madrugada, dormia algumas horas e acordava descansado para ir trabalhar.

Durante a gestação, ficava mais tempo na casa de meus pais do que na minha própria, onde moro com meu marido. Em uma tarde, Remo estava trabalhando, meu pai também, e minha mãe havia ido até Hogsmeade, então estava sozinha em casa – a não ser que você conte um feto como pessoa, mas tudo bem – e eu estava deitada lendo tranquilamente, quando ouvi barulhos vindos da porta da frente. Levantei-me e fui ver o que era, e não gostei nada do que vi: eram comensais da morte, dois deles. Como não sou tola nem nada, fui pronta, já com a varinha empunhada. Duelei contra eles um pouco, porém não consegui me esforçar tanto quanto precisava – afinal, segurar três meses de gestação às vezes atrapalham um pouco, embora não muito – e facilmente um deles me desarmou com o feitiço Expelliarmus. Fiquei indefesa. Seguraram-me pelos braços, e um deles ordenou ao outro que quebrasse a porta com um feitiço para dar mais preocupação a quem visse, e então reconheci sua voz: Lúcio Malfoy. Acredito que vocês saibam que ele é casado com uma de minhas tias, sendo assim meu próprio tio. Não aguentei e chamei-o:

- Lúcio? Lúcio, é o senhor mesmo?

- Hum... Antonio, prenda-a em alguma parte da casa, de modo que ela não consiga escapar. Tenho que pensar como a levaremos até ele.

- Me levar até quem, Lúcio?

- Ah, e tente não machucá-la. Ele não ficaria nada contente com você se isso acontecesse – ordenou Lúcio saindo pela porta da frente um tanto quebrada.

- Claro, Malfoy. Eu não sou burro a ponto de deixar uma belezinha dessas escapar e muito menos se machucar – dizendo isso, o outro comensal, Antonio Dolohov, tocou em meu queixo, o que me deixou extremamente nervosa, pois Remo é quem costumava falar comigo tocando em meu rosto. Tentei esquivar-me, e ele completou: - Ui, ela é malvada!

Nisso, me levou até uma cadeira, me sentou nela e me amarrou.

Passaram-se aproximadamente dez minutos até que Lúcio voltasse.

- Já teve alguma ideia brilhante para levá-la, Lúcio? – perguntou Dolohov

- Talvez...

- Aparate com ela! O máximo que vai acontecer é ela chegar lá passando mal.

- Está louco, Antônio? – perguntou Lúcio, com uma expressão na voz e no rosto que beirava a raiva – Não tenho coragem de fazer isso a ela, não desejaria que fizessem isso a minha mulher.

- Ah, Lúcio, Lúcio. Está virando um velho sentimental, não é mesmo?

- Cale a boca, Dolohov!

- Ai, que medo que eu tenho de você, Malfoy. – continuou Dolohov, me desamarrando. Assim que terminou, segurou meu braço e completou: - Se você não levá-la a ele, eu a levarei, Lúcio. Ele ficará feliz comigo.

E, com um sorriso de desdém no rosto, Dolohov desaparatou levando-me junto a ele.

[N/A]: Desculpem-me pelo tamanho do capitulo - realmente curto, eu sei - mas a continuação tá valendo (:

Ah, e gostaria de reviews se gostarem, ok? ficarei extremamente feliz se isso acontecer, pois não custa nada e ainda deixa uma autora feliz \õ/


	2. A Mansão dos Malfoy

Chegamos ao que reconheci ser a mansão dos Malfoy, e óbvio que estava passando mal, não é? Acabei, sem querer, vomitando aos pés de Dolohov, mas quando ele ia me dar uma sacudidela, me alertando que não o fizesse mais, ele se lembrou que a culpa era dele próprio.

Logo, Lúcio chegara também e veio perguntar-me se estava bem, atitude que certamente achei contrário ao que conhecia de seu modo habitual de ser, mas lhe respondi que acreditava que sim.

- Ótimo, melhor assim. Cissa cuidará de você. Está sem a varinha, não está? – perguntou-me.

- Sim, estou.

- Bom também. Ei, Draco! – gritou Lúcio e, quando o filho chegou, ordenou-o: Leve-a até sua mãe.

Não sei ao certo o porquê, mas fiquei feliz em ver Draco, provavelmente por ele ser meu primo, e que geralmente gostamos de rever os primos. É, mas um pouco depois, descobri que não foi muito legal revê-lo, porém logo mais conto a vocês o porquê.

- Claro, pai – respondeu-lhe Draco.

Lúcio ordenou-me que seguisse Draco, e assim o fiz. Saindo da sala em que estávamos, ainda o ouvi conversando com Dolohov.

- Não devia ter feito isso, Antônio – começou Lúcio.

- E por que não, Lúcio? Ela é apenas uma sujeitinha qualquer, filha de uma traidora do sangue puro, casada com um lobisomem que, segundo Greyback, não passa de um metido a esperto, convivendo entre bruxos e pagando de bonzinho que...

Felizmente para minha calma, a partir disso não ouvia mais a conversa, pois já estava a fim de dar meia-volta, retornando à sala para dizer a eles que não falassem mal de minha mãe e nem colocassem o nome de Remo na história.

Draco levou-me até o quarto onde estava Narcisa, que mesmo que não gostasse, era minha tia.

- Olá, Narcisa – comecei.

- Olá. Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou parecendo preocupada, mas tentando disfarçar.

- Eu creio que sim, e a senhora? – minha voz denunciava que eu certamente estava enjoada. Pus as mãos sobre barriga e pedi, apontando para uma confortável poltrona: - Posso me sentar?

- Ah, claro, por favor! – sua voz beirava o nervosismo. – Como eles lhe trouxeram? Não foi por aparatação, foi?

- Infelizmente sim.

- Oh, meu Merlin! Eu disse a Lúcio que não aparatassem com você na situação em que você se encontra!

- Mas Lúcio realmente não queria aparatar comigo. Ele pediu à Dolohov um tempo para pensar em como me traria, mas pouco depois Dolohov quis trazer-me assim mesmo.

- Verdade? E o que Lúcio havia argumentado para tentar que Antônio não lhe trouxesse aparatando?

- Disse que não gostaria que alguém fizesse isso se fosse com você.

- Ah... – Narcisa sorriu e corou levemente. – E o que Antônio respondeu?

- Que Lúcio está ficando um velho muito sentimental.

- Bem... Mas como você se sente? – Narcisa me perguntou isso com uma voz já não tão preocupada; parecia que havia controlado a preocupação dela quanto a mim, que era considerada naquela família como a "filha da traidora".

- Um pouco enjoada, por causa da aparatação, mas estou bem – respondi, acariciando o que seria um filho em desenvolvimento.

- Quer um copo d'água? – ofereceu-me, e eu aceitei. Quando peguei o copo de suas mãos, engoli uma boa quantia e, logo que ela novamente se sentou, chamei-a:

- Narcisa?

- Sim?

- Pode me dizer o que exatamente eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Sinto muito mesmo, mas não posso lhe contar.

- Hum...

- Ordem do Lorde das Trevas, me entende? – ela tentou defender-se quanto a isso, mas quanto mais falava nisso mais nervosa ficava.

- Entendo sim – desconfiei eu. –E onde ele está atualmente?

- Eu... Eu não sei, Tonks. Mas eu acredito que ele não terá contato pessoal com você. Não posso lhe garantir, entende? Mas eu acredito no que disse.

- Sim, sim... – desconfiando de muita coisa nessa historia, bebi o restante da água que estava em meu copo e comentei: - Estou cansada. Onde irei dormir?

- Você irá dormir esta noite no quarto de hóspedes, mas não poderá dormir enquanto o Lorde não voltar.

- E posso perguntar por que não?

- Não, Tonks, não pode. Se quiser manter-se viva e manter seu filho bem, é melhor que não pergunte muito sobre esse assunto.

- E o que eu poderei fazer aqui, nesta casa que nunca entrei, não conheço parte alguma dela, e nem ao menos posso dormir, enquanto esperamos por ele?

- Eu poderia emprestar-lhe alguns livros se desejar. Gosta de livros?

Sinceramente? Achei a atitude de Narcisa muito diferente da que eu conhecia, ainda mais comigo, a "filha da traidora do sangue Black". Porém, talvez isso seja truque de Sonserino, sabe? Adular bastante, agradar no que puder e depois dar o bote, tentando conseguir algo que queira, mesmo sendo que de Narcisa não entendi o que ela poderia querer comigo.

- Sim, eu gosto bastante. Estava lendo um antes de ser tirada a força de minha casa – disse eu, fazendo a voz mais normal possível.

- Ah, Tonks, não seja dramática, por favor; querendo ou não, você ainda tem o sangue Black correndo em suas veias.

- Grande coisa! E, de verdade, não estou sendo dramática; estou falando sério!

- Pense como quiser, está bem? - finalizou ela, certamente não querendo discutir comigo. - Que livro estava lendo?

- Ah, é um livro dos trouxas que Hermione me emprestou. Por que da pergunta?

- Nada! Só que talvez Lúcio tivesse o mesmo para que continuasse a ler. Mas livro dos trouxas ele não tem nenhum, e nunca pensou em colocar um livro trouxa dentro de sua casa.

- É, fiquei sabendo.

Narcisa me guiou até uma sala fechada que pertencia a família Malfoy, desde muitos anos. E, quando disse fechada, quis dizer bem fechada, com feitiços saindo pela fechadura. OK, exagerei um pouco agora. Mas a sala era realmente enorme, com prateleiras altas e milhares de livros. Não duvidava que houvesse mais livros que a biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- Pode escolher algum que lhe agrade – disse-me Narcisa, que parecia feliz em me agradar, embora eu não acreditasse muito que isso realmente fosse o que se passava em sua mente.

Analisei alguns livros, retirando-os da prateleira e olhando capa, contracapa e folhando-os, até que encontrei um que me chamou a atenção, e acompanhada de Narcisa, voltamos ao quarto em que estávamos e deveríamos ficar até que ele regresse de não sei aonde.


	3. O Regresso de Voldemort à Mansão

Chapter's name: _O regresso de Voldemort à Mansão dos Malfoy._

Já caía a noite, e eu estava lendo o livro que Narcisa me emprestara, já que não podia dormir. Até que eu poderia dizer-lhes que estava uma noite gostosa, apesar da lua minguante – que particularmente acho deprimente – e o fato de eu estar sozinha, longe de meu marido, meus pais e meus amigos e presa num lugar gelado como esse. Gostaria de saber como as pessoas sobrevivem ao frio aqui.

De repente, ouvi um estrondo na mesma sala em que cheguei, provavelmente seria uma aparatação, e Narcisa contou-me que Voldemort havia retornado. Eu, particularmente, não dei a mínima importância para o que isso significava, só queria saber quando seria liberada e voltaria para casa, aos braços de Remo e ao aconchego dos meus pais e amigos. Como fui boba em pensar que este momento logo chegaria.

Então, como era de se esperar, o pequeno Draco – pequeno nada, estava quase maior que eu - entrou no quarto em que eu estava com a mãe dele e avisou-a que deveria levar-me até _ele. _Ela assim o fez.

Quando pus meus pés naquela sala, senti ainda mais o ar frio rodeando meu corpo, que trabalhava muito na tentativa de manter-me aquecida. Voldemort olhava para mim dos pés à cabeça até que comentou:

- Ah, essa aí é a sujeitinha filha da traidora dos Black, casada com o lobisomem de quem falou, Greyback?

- É sim senhor, Milorde. – respondeu o lobo que eu mais odiava no mundo.

- Você parece saber muito sobre mim, não é? – comecei eu, com uma cara de desafio ao tal "milorde".

- Como ousa dirigir-me a palavra, sem ao menos um sinal de respeito, criatura insolente? – É eu havia entendido que com ele eu não devia ser intima _mesmo_.

- Como ousa mandar seus capangas idiotas me tirarem de minha própria casa e ainda me chamar de insolente? – retruquei eu. Voldemort acabara de irritar uma mulher grávida, com os nervos à flor da pele.

- CALE A BOCA, IMBECIL! – gritou ele, levantando-se se sua "cadeira-trono". Eu certamente não sabia mais o que fazer quanto a isso, a não ser obedecer, infelizmente. Narcisa segurava meu braço direito, e nisso apertou-o levemente, indicando-me que eu já estava em um caminho ruim e não precisava piorá-lo. – Só não te mato agora porque preciso de você viva. – continuou ele, após um momento de silêncio.

- E posso perguntar o que pretende comigo? – perguntei o mais calmo possível, tentando esconder o medo que certamente sentia agora.

- Seu maldito filho. Será um lobisomem também, e gostaria de um lobisomem criado como tal desde pequeno para servir-me quando maior.

- Isso é o que você pensa! – sinceramente? Eu t-r-e-m-i-a de medo agora, e me esforçava ao máximo para ocultá-lo. Como daria meu mundo por Remo ao meu lado agora. – Meu filho não será assim!

- Será sim. E você ficará aqui até que ele nasça e criará a criança aqui, sob os ensinamentos de Greyback.

Nisso, olhei para o maldito lobo, e percebi que ele me olhava como se desejasse devorar-me naquele instante.

- E não adianta retrucar, dizer que isso não acontecerá, porque acontecerá sim. Entendeu-me, sua garota tola? – ele me encarava de uma forma que certamente não era das mais felizes que ele possuía. – Não adianta tentar fugir, pois não conseguirá, entendeu? Se o tentar, lhe encontraremos novamente, e lhe darei como jantar à Nagini. Por causa da gravidez, provavelmente ela gostará de dois corpos por um.

Caramba, agora definitivamente estava tremendo de medo. Minhas pernas bambas quase não conseguiram conduzir-me de volta ao quarto quando Voldemort dispensou-nos e deu algumas ordens à Narcisa, como por exemplo, não deixar-me sozinha um minuto sequer. De verdade? Aquilo parecia a prisão de Azkaban sem os dementadores.

Nunca gostei de ninguém mandando em mim, acho até que vocês sabem disso que, além de atrapalhada sou bastante teimosa. Porém, ele realmente lançava medo nas pessoas a quem se dirigia. Durante nossa discussão, percebi que eu estava com pavor de sua expressão horrível em seu rosto ofídico pior ainda. Ninguém sabe mais que eu do quanto precisava de Remo naquele instante. Apenas os seus braços ao redor de meu corpo poderiam acalmar-me, levando-me de volta a um mundo encantado, como só ele podia fazer.


	4. Estranhos ruidos noturnos

Um mês depois, eu ainda estava ali, na mansão dos Malfoy, e certamente Remo e todos os outros já estavam à minha procura, óbvio. Porém, apesar disso, ainda não haviam me encontrado, e isso me deixava extremamente nervosa, e acho que todos estavam nervosos também. A cada dia que passava, a única coisa que me mantivera feliz foi perceber o desenvolvimento de meu filho, que já estava com quatro meses. E eu já estava ficando bem grande.

Certa noite ouvi ruídos vindos do lado de fora da mansão, como se alguém tentasse por tudo entrar na casa. Alguns comensais foram verificar o que era, mas de repente os ruídos cessaram. E na noite seguinte também houve os mesmos ruídos. E na outra. E na outra. E por várias noites seguidas. Isso estava deixando-me mais nervosa do que já estava.

Numa tarde, houve uma invasão na mansão, num horário em que Voldemort não se encontrava lá. Depois me contaram o plano, que um deles entrou disfarçado como comensal da morte, dando brecha para os outros entrarem também. Mas esperem. Não lhes revelarei agora quem me contou, pois logo vocês saberão.

Quando entraram na mansão, tudo parecia tranquilo. Bom... Tranquilo pelo menos até que começarem a ser lançados feitiços estuporantes a torto e a direito. Começara uma espécie de batalha dentro da mansão. Ouvi vozes realmente familiares, que me confirmaram que os causadores de tanto alvoroço eram Remo, Harry, Hermione, os Weasley e meus pais. Quando descobri que eram eles, tentei por tudo sair do quarto em que estava, mas Narcisa me segurou, afirmando que não seria seguro para mim nem para meu filho, pois além de maior nervosismo, talvez eu tivesse de correr. Logo, ouvi a voz alta de Arthur que dizia: "Remo, vá procurá-la! Nós acobertamos vocês!".

Nisso, ouvi passos apressados vindos na direção do corredor de quartos. Imagino que talvez Remo estivesse perdido dentro daquela imensa casa, pois nunca havia entrado lá. Porém, felizmente Remo entrou direto ao corredor certo, e a quinta porta que abriu era a de onde eu estava. Então, quando nos vimos, ele veio correndo em minha direção, num pulo joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e roubei-lhe um rápido beijo. Remo disse-me:

- Ah, Dora! Você não sabe a falta que me fez, nem quantas noites em claro passei, quase acreditando ter te perdido. Mas ainda assim não me cansei de procurar-te. – disse isso com um único fôlego. Depois de um outro beijo rápido, conhecido por vocês como o selinho, ele continuou: - Mas agora temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

- Me desculpe, Lupin, mas apesar de sua coragem em vir até aqui salvá-la, não poderei deixar-lhes ir. – disse Narcisa, apontando a varinha para nós dois.

Remo entrou em minha frente erguendo a varinha para Narcisa e respondeu:

- Desculpe a mim, Narcisa. Mas se Tonks não pode sair conosco, ninguém pode. – e com essas palavras, lançou-a um feitiço estuporante, tomou-me a mão direita e saímos depressa dali.

Chegamos ao _hall_ e ali estavam todos. Restavam agora três comensais de pé e todos os demais estavam caídos, desacordados. Sabíamos que não haviam falecido, mas se nos desse tempo de escapar já estava bom.

Saindo da mansão, um estranho ar pairava pelo céu. Quando olhei para o alto, já estava escurecendo e, por entre as nuvens, adivinhem só quem apareceu. Exatamente, o super-homem! Brincadeirinha, era a lua cheia mesmo. Nisso, Remo parou, segurou ainda mais forte a minha mão e começou a sentir-se estranho. Meu pai gritou para mim que me afastasse de Remo, mas eu não podia, sua mão me segurava realmente forte. Então veio correndo ao meu encontro, tentando desprender-me dele, porém era uma tarefa difícil, segurar um lobisomem em transformação.

Por entre as árvores próximas, de repente surge alguém que seria justamente a pessoa menos propicia para o momento: Fenrir pulguento Greyback. Sinceramente, eu não vi diferença nenhuma entre ele normalmente ou transformado, mesmo sabendo que ele também estava transformado, por causa da lua cheia.

Logo, ouviu-se um rosnado medonho. A cabeça de Remo começou a alongar-se e seu corpo também. Seus ombros se encurvaram e pelos brotaram de seu rosto e suas mãos, que se transformavam em patas com garras e a que me detia agora me largava. Sai correndo junto com meu pai que, por inconsciência de Remo, sentiu um tapa nas costas, mas continuara a correr, tudo para me proteger.

Fenrir, já em sua forma lupina, vinha em direção de Remo, com uivos e rosnados, e ele o respondia de mesma forma. Confesso que nunca havia imaginado Remo em sua condição de lobo, muito menos uma briga entre dois lobisomens. Isso nunca se passara pela minha mente.

Começaram uma briga que não era nada agradável de assistir. Como gostaria que meu primo Sirius estivesse vivo e aqui, pois poderia tentar segura-los.

Quando eu e meu pai chegamos até onde estavam as outras pessoas, minha mãe estava super desesperada, perguntando se eu estava me sentido bem, e respondi que sim, apesar de estar em sentindo horrível, por Remo. Pode ser que talvez você ache bobeira minha, me sentir horrível por causa da transformação dele, sendo que nem eu, nem ele e nem ninguém poderia fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Sabe o pior? Tenho certeza absoluta de que Remo não bebeu sua poção para esta lua cheia.

- Venha, Dora – começou minha mãe, enquanto todos entravam apressados na mansão. – Precisamos tirar você daqui o quanto antes!

- Não! Não enquanto Remo estiver aqui!

- Mas minha filha, é perigoso demais!

- Ah, mamãe. Convivo com ele há algum tempo já. Quero ficar perto dele, quando ele voltar a si.

- Minha filha, eu acredito que quando ele voltar a si descansará um pouco e depois irá procurá-la!

As lágrimas não escorriam de meus olhos. Elas simplesmente se jogavam dali como se houvesse algo de ruim e torturante em meus olhos e uma queda livre fosse mais confortável para elas. Eu relutava para que minha mãe me soltasse, mas isso de nada adiantava.

- Minha filha, vou levar você daqui, querendo ou não!

- Não, mãe. Por favor, deixe-me ficar com ele!

- Ninfadora Tonks Lupin, pense em seu filho pelo menos, por favor!

Nisso, parei de tentar desvencilhar-me dela e olhei Remo pela janela. Ele parecia ainda mais cansado quando estava em forma lupina do que humana, conclui. Cada vez mais as lágrimas se jogavam de meus olhos, que com uma boa hipérbole pensei que ficaria desidratada. Olhei para minha barriga, acariciando-a, realmente pensando em meu filho. Enquanto refletia sobre os acontecimentos no momento e os anteriores, e minha mãe me apressava, querendo que eu concluísse algo ligeiramente, pois sabia que, embora ela fosse minha mãe e eu confesso que estava sendo um pouco teimosa, já era adulta e devia tomar minhas decisões por mim mesma.

Olhei novamente para Remo, que estava numa briga feia com o pulguento do Greyback, e conclui que talvez todos estivessem certos de que poderia ser perigoso para mim e para meu filho se continuássemos ali.

- Vamos então. Não sei para onde vamos e nem como, mas vamos. Eu não sei se aguento ver Remo nessa situação por mais algum tempo. – nisso, todos suspiraram aliviados com minha decisão, e iam em direção às suas vassouras para saírem dali, até que eu continuei: - Mas esperem. Será que alguém poderia ficar, para o caso de atender Remo quando a transformação acabar? Por favor, por mim.

- Dora, é muito perigoso! – meu pai dizia pra mim, mas eu me recusava a crer uma vez mais. – Já estou pensando até em lançar feitiços protetores sobre esses comensais, para o caso de os dois se largarem e descobri-los. Isso seria bem desagradável mesmo, já que... – meu pai concluía, quando eu o cortei seu discurso.

- Pai! Eu estou pouco me lixando para com esses comensais e seus malditos corpos! Estou preocupada com meu marido, se vocês não compreendem!

As palavras fugiam de minha boca tão nervosamente que me assustei.

- Eu fico, Dora! – ouvi a voz de meu pai e um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto e o abracei.

- Eu também fico, Tonks. – disse Arthur. Virei-me para ele e perguntei: - Sério, Arthur?

- Sim, mesmo estando na casa dos Malfoy eu não me importo em ficar, por você e por Remo.

- Ah, Arthur! – estava tão contente de que ficaria alguém para cuidar de Remo depois da transformação que não tinha mais palavras.

- Tudo bem, então. Como diria o Moody, "chega de enrolação, teremos tempo para pormos os assuntos em dia". – disse Molly, que se aproximou do marido e pude ouvi-la perguntar se ele ficaria bem, se cuidaria e tentaria não se machucar. Ela é tão cuidadosa.

- Podemos ficar também? – perguntaram Fred e Jorge em coro. – Para ajudar com Remo.

- Eu achava melhor não, meninos! – respondeu ela. – é arriscado demais.

- Molly, eles já não são mais crianças. – Arthur se interpôs na conversa.

- Por favor, mamãe!

Molly olhou pela janela a briga que estava ficando feia lá fora. Assim eu também o fiz, pois estava muitíssimo preocupada com ele.

- Tudo bem, podem ficar. Por Remo – sua ultima frase foi dita mais para mim que para os gêmeos, que comemoravam disfarçadamente a decisão da mãe.

- Muito obrigada, Molly – agradeci.

- Tudo bem, mas agora temos que dar um jeito de tirar você daqui, Tonks.

- Sim... – eu estava pensativa.

- Por aparatação, Pó-de-Flu ou Chave de Portal seria perigoso, então nos restam as vassouras. Pode ser, Dora? – sugeriu minha mãe – Embora ainda ache uma opção desagradável.

- Eu acho que pode sim, por mim tudo bem. Se eu souber que Remo estará bem ao amanhecer, não me importo.

Dirigimo-nos aos fundos da mansão, onde os lobisomens não nos veriam, montamos as vassouras e saímos. Meu coração ia apertado, por ter finalmente deixado Remo lá, na esperança de que seus ferimentos sejam leves, e que ele volte tranquilamente aos meus braços.


	5. Me abrace forte e não diga mais nada

Quando chegamos ao Largo Grimmauld, nº12, eu estava aos prantos, claro. Não queria responder a nenhuma das perguntas, apenas me deitar e chorar até dormir, à espera de Remo. Porém, como todos estavam muito preocupados comigo e com meu filho, já que passei um mês longe presa naquele lugar horrível, tive de me acalmar um pouco e responder as perguntas que me eram feitas. Eu não pensava em mais nada, a não ser em como ele estaria lá, em meio a uma briga com outro lobisomem. Estava preocupada com ele e com os quatro que ficaram para ajudá-lo na volta à forma humana – meu pai, Arthur, Fred e Jorge.

Ah, as perguntas acredito que vocês possam imaginar que eram como "como você se sente?", "como está o bebê?", "se alimentou bem?", "dormiu bem?", entre outras do mesmo gênero.

Embora tenha respondido a todas as perguntas, visto que estavam todos preocupados, eu pensava apenas nele, eu pensava apenas em Remo. Até que voltei a chorar, e todos constataram que eu necessitava me deitar e dormir. E foi exatamente o que fiz. Tomei um banho quente e me deitei, um travesseiro sob minha cabeça e o outro entre meus braços, e soube que era ali que Remo dormira durante este mês que estive "congelando" – confesso que amo uma hipérbole – e, com minhas lágrimas marcando o travesseiro, dormi.

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, percebi uma sombra escura sentada na beira da cama, me observando.

- Remo?

A sombra ao meu lado não respondeu. Ao invés disso, roubou-me um beijo de tirar o fôlego, e percebi que sim, era Remo.

- Como você está? – perguntou-me.

- Eu estou maravilhosamente bem, e melhor agora que você está comigo! – respondi – Mas de que importa se eu estou bem? E você? Como se sente?

- Apesar dos cortes e arranhões de sempre, estou ótimo.

- Falando nisso, querido, que fim que deu a briga de vocês?

- Ah, quando voltamos a nós mesmos, percebi que havia deixado uma perna e um braço de Greyback quebrados, mas acho que os arranhões ficaram mais em mim do que nele. Apesar de eu não ter quebrado nenhum membro do corpo, estou bastante arranhado.

- Então me deixe cuidar desses ferimentos, Remo.

- Não precisa, Dora. – estremeci ao ouvir meu apelido; eu sentia saudades dele – Primeiro temos que ver você, se está mesmo tudo bem com você e com o bebê. Depois você pode me ajudar com meus ferimentos à vontade. – dizendo isso, beijou-me mais uma ótima vez.

- Eu estou muito bem, já lhe disse. Vamos! Tire a camisa que eu vou cuidar disso.

- Não precisa, meu amor.

- Remo, não seja teimoso. Deixe-me ao menos vê-los – respondi-lhe, já abrindo sua camisa.

O imbecil do Fenrir conseguiu deixar um grande corte sobre o abdômen de Remo, o que me assustou um pouco, pois o sangue não estava totalmente estancado. Quando pedi para ele virar de costas pra mim, tirei sua camisa e vi mais alguns arranhões e percebi que as marcas seriam mais algumas para o que chamaríamos de "coleção de cicatrizes de Remo Lupin".

- E os quatro que ficaram para lhe ajudar ao amanhecer, não se machucaram, não é? E meu pai, como está?

- Não, felizmente não se machucaram. Mas eu soube que logo que seu pai lhe soltou de mim eu acabei sem querer dando-lhe um tapa nas costas. – enquanto Remo me contava isso, fiquei boquiaberta, e preocupada com meu pai, tentei me levantar; Remo me segurou pelo pulso delicadamente – Mas não se preocupe, ele está bem. Estão todos bem, e estão lá embaixo, esperando pela futura mamãe que já se apresenta bem mais do que recuperada. Então se levante, troque de roupas e vamos tomar café.

- Remo, espere aí – eu o puxei quando ele se movimentou para se levantar - que horas são agora, e a que horas você chegou?

- Bem, agora são sete e meia, e eu cheguei às seis horas, tomei um banho e vim pra cá. Por quê?

- Sete e meia? Para o mundo que eu preciso descer! – disse eu, sentando-me na cama e olhando para ele – Eu acordei às sete e meia? É muito cedo, meu amor! – segurei forte a mãe dele e me ajeitei na cama, em alguma posição confortável para voltar a dormir – Eu ainda tenho sono e acredito que você também tenha. – completei, ao perceber que ele nem se mexia para deitar-se ao meu lado.

- Eu tenho sono sim, mas a fome está mais forte. – disse ele rindo, e sentindo que nada poderia estragar o dia de hoje, como resposta sorri para ele também. Olhei para minha barriga e acariciei-a; Remo percebeu e me imitou.

- Querido, eu acredito que ele não vá ser um lobisomem como você e Voldemort acreditem que seja, ok? – eu comentei, e em resposta ele apenas me deu um sorriso, que mais parecia uma careta, mas eu gostei mesmo assim.

- Com tudo o que anda acontecendo, eu também estou acreditando nisso, sabia? Também passei a acreditar que ela poderá não herdar a licantropia.

- Verdade, Remo? – perguntei incrédula, ao que ele me respondeu com um simples aceno de cabeça e um fraco sorriso, que me pareceu sincero. – Que maravilha! – beijei-o rapidamente.

- A partir de hoje, Dora, só o que eu quero é ficar perto de você, em todos os momentos em que eu puder, até o fim de nossos dias.

- Ai, que meigo! – dizendo isso, apertei suas bochechas. – É exatamente esse o Remo que eu conheço e pelo qual me apaixonei! – e dessa vez, a atitude do beijo foi dele. O beijo mais maravilhoso que ele poderia ter me dado certamente foi aquele, até que ficamos sem ar e nos afastamos um pouco.

- Eu te amo muito, Ninfadora Tonks Lupin! – essas foram as palavras mais lindas e sinceras que Remo já havia me dito, durante todo o tempo em que nos conhecemos.

- Me abrace forte e não diga mais nada.

Ele me abraçou, e esse simples gesto fez mais diferença do que qualquer beijo poderia fazer. O abraço foi de aconchego, como se ele quisesse me transmitir uma rara, porém acreditável certeza de que a partir dali estaria tudo bem, e que seriamos felizes eternamente, apesar da grande guerra ainda acontecendo.

Remo estava sem camisa, então eu podia sentir o delicioso aroma de sua pele tocando os meus braços. Ele podia sentir as lágrimas caindo de meus olhos e escorrendo por suas costas, como se de alguma forma pudessem curar as feridas – sim, como as lágrimas de uma fênix – e ali, naquele abraço, descarreguei todos os sentimentos ruins que eu vinha guardando havia um mês: raiva, tristeza, solidão, desamparo, medo. Tudo isso havia desaparecido, como se eu nunca mais fosse senti-los. Esquecemos as pessoas que nos esperavam na cozinha; esquecemos a guerra que poderia continuar a qualquer momento; esquecemos as dificuldades do cotidiano. Só existíamos nós dois e o filho que eu carregava.

Cinco meses depois, dei a luz à um lindo menino, a quem demos o nome de Teddy, em homenagem a meu pai, que faleceu há algumas semanas. Ele nasceu metamorfomago, como eu. Todos – principalmente Remo – ficaram muito felizes, por saber que em meio de tanta guerra e a morte de várias pessoas queridas, ainda algo como um nascimento existia. Era a felicidade e o sorriso voltando ao rosto de todos à nossa volta. Convidamos Harry para ser o padrinho de Teddy, e felizmente ele aceitou o convite.

Houve uma batalha em Hogwarts, uns três meses depois, que terminou com tudo o que poderia continuar atormentando o mundo bruxo e trouxa também: Voldemort e seus comensais foram derrubados. Porém, como em toda guerra, até mesmo no time vencedor há os que perdem suas vidas pelo bem de pessoas amigas, e infelizmente Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey e outros foram alguns dos que passaram por isso.

Todos ficaram muito abalados com todos esses acontecimentos, mas ainda assim a vida continua, não é mesmo?

Hoje, quando lhes conto esta historia, já se passaram três anos de tudo e Teddy já fala – e muito, assim como a mãe -, caminha, corre, e brinca o tempo todo. Ele certamente foi a melhor coisa que já nos aconteceu.

Vivemos todos muito felizes: eu e os dois homens que mais amo no mundo, Molly, com Arthur e seus filhos, cada um dos adolescentes agora tem uma namoradinha ou namoradinho... Ou seja, está tudo ficando como era antes: está tudo sendo dominado pelo amor, pela paz e pela compreensão. Hoje sim, pode-se dizer que o mundo bruxo é o melhor lugar do mundo para se viver.

Porque, mesmo que você queira o contrario, _o ultimo inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte._

**AND THE END**

[N/A]: posso confessar que chorei muito escrevendo esse final? T_T

bom... primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a você, leitor, provavelmente tão apaixonado(a) pelo casal quanto eu, que chegou até aqui, porque se isso aonteceu, foi porque você gostou da historia. :D

queria agradecer reviews, se a medida do possivel eles aparecerem :P

e a atenção de todos vocês, principalmente *-*

ameei muito tudo isso


End file.
